Abenteuer 30: Eine Lektion in Sachen Magie
Ausgangssituation Nachdem Thoben, Ceres, Tanin, Nia, Shae und Varg sich durch ein Tunnelsystem in den Krater vorgekämpft haben, stehen sie nun auf einer eisernen Landfläche und blicken in das Innere des Kraters. Einteiler (14.12.2019) Auf zur Stählernen Stadt oder Heavy Metal Voller Erstaunen blickt die Gruppe auf die widernatürliche Landschaft, welche sich vor ihnen ausbreitet. Bevor sie ihre Worte wiederfinden, hören sie von hinter sich in der Stimme des Wanderers, dass sie sich nicht umdrehen sollen. Natürlich hört niemand außer Nia auf ihn und sie sehen den Wanderer für einen kleinen Augenblick vor sich, doch dann scheint sich eine Art Illusion von ihm zu lösen und sie erblicken ihn in seiner wahren Gestalt. Ein großer, aufgeblähter Körper, der nur aus Insektenbeinen zu bestehen scheint erhebt sich mehrere Meter in die Höhe. Sein Gesicht zeigt Facettenaugen und an einem Rüssel hängt eine annähernd menschlich aussehende Haut, welche eindeutig die Zügen des Wanderers, wie sie ihn vorher kannten, trägt. Hinter ihm breitet sich eine scheinbar meilenweite Ebene in alle Richtungen. Thoben fällt bei dem Anblick in Ohnmacht und Shae erstarrt in Schreckstarre. Der Wanderer erklärt ihnen, dass sie sich nun im Einflussbereich des Bleichen Lichtes befänden, welches jegliche Illusionen durchdringt und die Dinge zeigt, wie sie wirklich sind. Denn, so erklärt er, die Katastrophe war keine gigantische Explosion, sondern ein gigantischer Illusionszauber, welcher die Seelen aller damals anwesenden Lebewesen nutzt um sich selbst aufrecht zu erhalten. So wurde der Krater erstellt; eine gigantische Illusion, die man nicht auf überwinden kann, da man, wenn man versucht über sie zu klettern, ins Bleiche Licht gerät und in dem Moment, in dem man realisiert, dass man in der bloßen Luft hängt, in seinen Tod stürzt. So wurde auch die Illusion, welche er vor der Gruppe nutzte, aufgehalten. Dies sei eine grausame, von Dienern des Künstlichen und von Namen here we go durchwanderte Gegend. Aber nicht jeder, der hier lebt, sei ihnen gegenüber feindlich gesonnen. Sie müssen sich nur in die Stählerne Stadt, welche sie am Horizont sehen, begeben, um in den Untergrund zu gelangen. Dort sollten sie im Labyrinth der Bronzespur folgen, bis sie zum Engel gelangen. Da seine Anwesenheit die Aufmerksamkeit der Bleichen Diener auf sich lenkt, verschwindet er und überlässt die Gruppe ihrem Schicksal. Also wird Thoben aufgeweckt und sie begeben sich auf in Richtung Stählerne Stadt. Auf dem Weg schafft die Gruppe es, Nia zu überreden, das Kronjurik bei ihrer nächsten Rast in seiner Scheide fest zu binden, da alle denken, dass sie/es ansonsten eine Gefahr darstellt und sie Nia nicht überzeugen können, das Schwert abzugeben. Etwas später kommen sie an einer von Stahlsäulen durchzogenen Schlucht an. Thoben kann sie relativ einfach überwinden und schafft es, den Weg mithilfe eines Seiles relativ sicher zu machen. Trotz der Hilfe stürzt Ceres fast ab. Nia kommt auf Thobens Seite rüber und zusammen schaffen sie, Thoben, Varg und Shae es irgendwie, Ceres auf die andere Seite zu bekommen. Shae und Tanin schaffen es selber gut, die Schlucht zu überqueren, doch Varg überschätzt sich und stürzt nach einer seltsamen Erschütterung mit einem falschen Schritt ab. Als die Gruppe ihn festhält, schneidet sich das Seil an der scharfen Kante der Schlucht auf und er muss seine Magie nutzen, um sich festzuhalten. Eine weitere Erschütterung schüttelt die gesamte Gruppe durch und Varg steht auf einmal mit beiden Füßen auf Boden. Es kommt sogar noch besser, da der Boden sich erhebt und ihn gleich mit. Die Gruppe sieht voller Entsetzen einen großen Metallkörper mit Varg darauf aus der Schlucht steigen. Noch bevor sie einen Kampf in betracht ziehen können, nimmt Shae die Beine in die Hand und die Gruppe folgt sofort. Während Varg noch von dem seltsamen Ding herunterspringt, bilden sowohl Shae als auch Nia die Spitze und laufen davon. Als Tanin dann stürzt, helfen Ceres und Thoben ihr auf und werden von Varg überholt. Erst jetzt kann die Gruppe einen ordentlichen Blick auf das Wesen, welches sich gerade aus der Schlucht erhebt, erhaschen. Es hat einen hausgroßen, unförmigen Körper, der von vier formlosen Gliedmaßen, welche in Klauen enden, getragen wird. Ein vergleichsweise kleiner, eckiger Kopf, wird von orange-nen Augen und einem Maul, in dem anscheinend glühendes Eisen brodelt, gekennzeichnet. Und was das Ganze in seiner Scheußlichkeit abrundet: das Wesen scheint fast vollständig aus Metall zu bestehen. Die Erkenntnis, dass das Wesen Augen hat, genügt Ceres und er nutzt einen Zauber um es zu blenden und dann die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen. Das Wesen setzt erbost nach und nur einen Moment, bevor Ceres unter seinen stampfenden Schritten zerquetscht wird, werden beide überrascht. Ein zweites dieser Wesen kommt aus einer anderen Schlucht empor und rennt das erste um. Ceres kann sich gerade so in Sicherheit bringen und sieht, zusammen mit dem Rest der Gruppe, wie die Wesen sich mit Klauen und Zähnen gegenseitig auseinander reißen. Nach wenigen Sekunden geht der Kampf aber vorüber und das zweite Wesen weidet das erste aus. Weißes Blut spritz umher und das überlebende Wesen scheint sich daran zu laben. Mit einem triumphalen Schrei macht es kehrt und verschwindet in eine der Schluchten. Die Gruppe schaut fassungslos hinterher, bemerkt jedoch auch, dass wieder ein mit Metallsplittern gespickter Wind aufkommt. Schnell suchen sie sich Unterschlupf in einer deformierten Metallhöhle und entscheiden sich, dort zu rasten. Als sie dies tun, fällt ihnen auf, dass Nia sich seltsam verhält. Sie begibt sich zum Höhleneingang und hält unter der Aussage "Das wird uns helfen." ihr Schwert in den Sturm. Die Scheide wird an mehreren Stellen durchbohrt und das Metall, welches die Klinge selber trifft, schmilzt tropfend zu Boden, wo es sich zu mehreren blau leuchtenden Zapfen verfestigt. Diese werden von Nia in einen Beutel gepackt und sie legt sich an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden und schläft ein. Als Thoben sich die Zapfen genauer ansehen will, hat er das Gefühl, die Finger frieren ihm ab, so kalt scheinen diese. Ceres beginnt eine Diskussion mit Varg, und als dieser abgelenkt ist, versuchen Shae und Tanin Nia das Schwert zu entwenden. Diese erwacht jedoch und es bricht ein kurzer Streit aus. Nachdem dieser jedoch geklärt wurde, legt sich die Gruppe zur Rast. Die Stählerne Stadt In der Stadt angekommen staunt die Gruppe nicht schlecht; alles scheint wie von Metall umhüllt und ist mit Kratzspuren übersät. Während Thoben von einem Haus aus eine große freie Fläche erspäht, schauen sich Ceres und Nia eins der Häuser von innen an. Auch hier ist alles von einer metallenen Schicht überzogen, sogar die Bewohner selbst. Shae und Tanin nutzen die Zeit und schauen sich auf den nahe gelegenen Straßen um. Auch sie sehen die metallenen Figuren, welche einst menschlich oder elfisch gewesen scheinen, doch sie machen noch eine viel beunruhigendere Entdeckung: Einen der Gestalten wurde aufgebrochen und als sie sich das Loch genauer ansehen, entdecken sie, dass noch frisches Blut aus dem Inneren hervortritt. Die Gruppe sammelt sich wieder und geht mit erhöhter Vorsicht in Richtung des anscheinenden Platzes, den Thoben gesehen hatte. Als sie plötzlich näherkommendes Trommeln hinter sich hören, verstecken sich alle. Keinen Augenblick nachdem sich alle in Sicherheit gebracht haben, kommt an einer der Hauswände ein großer, metallener Tausendfüßler entlang geklettert. Dieser hält nun an und reckt einen seltsamen Rüssel in Richtung eines wagenähnlichen Gegenstandes aus. Schrecken überkommt die Gruppe, denn hinter eben diesem Wagen versteckt sich Varg. Der Rüssel stößt mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit hervor und bohrt sich in die Gestalt, welche am Wagen steht. Als er sie anscheinend aussaugt, nutzt Varg die Gelegenheit und schlüpft in einen Hauseingang in der Nähe, um zu entkommen. Das Wesen scheint gesättigt und krabbelt an der Hauswand weiter um um die nächste Ecke zu verschwinden und die Gruppe kommt aus ihren Verstecken hervor. Als sie die Gestalt untersuchen, stellen sie fest, dass der Körper anscheinend bis vor wenigen Minuten noch am Leben war. Mithilfe von Thobens Brecheisen können sie eine scheinbar normale, wenn auch sehr tote, Baganiefrau zum Vorschein bringen. Sie entscheiden sich, eine weitere Gestalt zu befreien und vielleicht zu erretten. als sie dies jedoch mithilfe des Bleichsilberfloretts und seiner Schwesterngegenstände versuchen, und einen alten Mann zum Vorschein bringen, fängt dieser an zu schreien und stirbt kurz später, scheinbar an einer Art Schock. Sie legen ihn zur Ruhe und wollen niedergeschlagen weitereisen, nicht aber bevor Varg die Frau aus ihrem Gefängnis befreit und ihr dabei sämtliche Kleidung sowie ihre Hände vom Körper reißt. Kurz später kommen sie an den Ort, an den sie wollten und erkennen, dass es sich nicht um einen Platz, sondern ein großes, scheinbar endlos tiefes Loch im Boden handelt, an dessen Rand eine Wendeltreppe in die Tiefe führt. Da dies der Weg ins unterirdische Labyrinth zu sein scheint, beginnen sie den Abstieg. Dieser scheint auch friedlich zu verlaufen, bis Tanin eine der Stufen unter den Füßen wegbricht und sie sich mit Müh und Not an der nächsten Stufe festhalten kann. Nia rettet sie und zieht sie auf relativ festen Boden zurück, woraufhin sich Tanin entschuldigt, dass sie zuvor versucht hatte, Nia das Kronjurik zu stehlen. Die Gruppe schafft es ohne weitere Ereignisse in einen Tunnel zu gelangen, wo sie auch gleich ohne Probleme eine Bronzespur entdecken. Scheinbar haben sie den ersten Part ihrer Reise geschafft. Der Tunnel und die Gottesanbeterin Eine Weile läuft die Gruppe durch den Tunnel, immer der Bronzespur nach, bis sie ihr Zeitgefühl verlieren. Der Tunnel selbst ist auch von Metall ummantelt und reflektiert das Bleiche Licht, welches durch mehrere Spalten in der Decke vordringt, überall hin. Nach einer unbestimmbaren Weile hören sei ein Rauschen wie von fließendem Wasser und eine Biegung weiter sehen sie tatsächlich einen kleinen, den Weg übertretenden Wasserfall. Varg bestätigt, dass das Wasser trinkbar ist und alle füllen ihre Flaschen. Als sie überlegen, den kleinen Bach einfach zu durchwaten, bemerkt Varg allerdings, dass der Boden von scharfen Kanten gespickt ist. Somit springt jeder über den Bach herüber. Jeder? Nein. Ein uns nicht unbekannter Varg entscheidet sich, ein Bad zu nehmen und springt mit dem Bauch voran in den Bach, kommt aber abgesehen von ein paar Schnitten unversehrt davon. Auf der anderen Seite führt ein Tunnel mit der Bronzespur weiter, doch aus einem anderen strömt der Gruppe ein angenehmer Geruch entgegen. Varg und Nia (WARUM SCHON WIEDER DIE BEIDEN???????) inspizieren, was dort vor sich geht, kehren aber schnell wieder um, da sie sehr misstrauisch sind. Varg fällt auf, dass seine Haut unter seiner Rüstung und Kleidung anfängt zu jucken und legt deshalb seine Rüstung ab. Sie kommen in eine Höhle, in der Thoben Pilze entdeckt, welche er aus seiner Zeit in der Zwergenstadt erkennt und als essbar befindet. Die Gruppe beginnt zu rasten, auch wenn sie von Vargs ständigem Gekratze recht beunruhigt sind. In der Nacht schläft Tanin auf ihrer Wache ein und erlaubt es somit Nia, sich ungehindert zu bewegen. Diese steht nun fast schlafwandlerisch auf und nimmt sich einen der Zapfen, welche sie im Sturm hergestellt hat, und stößt ihn in Thobens Schulter. Sie fühlt sich, als würde Thobens Energie auf sie übergehen und legt sich wieder schlafen. Als die Gruppe wieder erwacht und Shae Tanin den Kopf zurechtrückt, da sie während der Wachschicht geschlafen hat, fallen der Gruppe zwei ungewöhnliche Dinge auf: Erstens wirkt Thoben schlapp und bleich, obwohl er einen Großteil der Nacht geschlafen hat. Zweitens scheint Varg umso haariger geworden zu sein und er weigert sich, seine Rüstung erneut anzuziehen. Als er spricht, fallen noch seine nun anscheinend gewachsenen Reißzähne auf. Er erzählt, dass seinem Onkel irgendwasulf etwas ähnliches passiert sei und dass dieser zuletzt im Wald gesehen wurde, wie er Rehe riss. Nicht sicher, wie sie damit umgehen sollen, geht die Gruppe also weiter. Nach einer friedlichen Reise durch die Tunnel kommt die Gruppe erneut an Abzweigungen. Obwohl sie die Bronzespur sehen, halten sie an. Tanin hat ein seltsames Gebilde an der Wand entdeckt, welches aussieht wie eine der Gottesanbeterinnen, die die Wälder ihrer Heimat bewohnen. Die größten Unterschiede bestehen, wortwörtlich, in der Größe, da das Gebilde mehrere Meter in die Höhe ragt, und in der Textur, denn auch dieses Ding scheint aus Metall zu bestehen. Ein Messerwurf von Nia bringt keine Reaktion, genauso wenig tut dies ein Wurf von Thoben. als dieser jedoch vor das Gebilde tritt, um seine Messer wieder aufzuheben, regt es sich und greift ihn an. Obwohl der erste Schlag ihn haarscharf verfehlt, setzt der zweite ihm eine schwere Verletzung an der Brust zu. Der Rest der Gruppe versucht verzweifelt, den übergroßen Riesenkäfer zu bekämpfen. Vargs Magie hält ihn teilweise auf. Alles, was Varg seine Mühen einbringen, ist ein gebrochenes Bein. Schlussendlich versuchen alle zu fliehen. Alle bis auf Shae, deren Jagdinstinkt in vollem Maße anschlägt. Sie wirft dem Tier Speere in beide Augen, was es glücklicherweise blendet, tragischer weise aber auch rasend macht. Es schlägt ein letztes Mal zu, bevor es sich zur Flucht wendet und weidet mit diesem Schlag Nia beinahe komplett aus. Während sie gerade so ihre Organe im Körper hält, dreht Varg um und wirkt im letzten Moment einen Heilzauber, welcher ihr Leben rettet. Nach der nächsten, bald eingehaltenen Rast geht es der Gruppe nicht gut. Varg humpelt, ist dadurch aber nur wenig eingeschränkt, da er momentan sowieso lieber auf allen Vieren läuft. Shae und Thoben haben immer noch starke Schmerzen und können sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ceres hat sich aber anscheinend etwas einfallen lassen, denn als sie an einen Seitengang kommen, hört er angeblich eine Stimme und geht in den Gang. An dessen Ende liegt eine Grube, die in vollkommene Schwärze zu führen scheint. Er steigt hinab und findet sich gegenüber Mengen an schattenhaften Wesen, welche die groben Formen von Menschen, Elfen, Zwergen, Goblins und Tieren teilen. Er unterhält sich mit Isashamran und steigt wieder aus der Grube. Die Gruppe setzt ihre Reise fort. Cronjuriks Saga endet Nach einigen weiteren Stunden kommt die Gruppe in eine erleuchtete, weit ausladende Höhle, in deren Mitte anscheinend die Statue eines Engels steht. Als sie sich vorsichtig nähern, fällt eine metallene Schicht von der Statue ab und sie erhebt sich. Der Engel beginnt, telepathisch mit der Gruppe zu kommunizieren und offenbart ihnen, dass sie ein Helfer der Goldenen sei. Hier würde sie über den Künstlichen wachen und denen helfen, welche ihn zu bekämpfen suchen. Nach nur kurzer Zeit offenbart sie ihnen, dass sie zusammen mit Koshin arbeitete, um die Gruppe zu geleiten. Dieser meldet sich auch schon im nächsten Moment als anwesend und erläutert, dass die Gruppe nicht die erste sei, welche er in den Krater schickte, um den Künstlichen zu besiegen. Bisher ist es nur niemandem gelungen, ihn zu besiegen. Der Engel eröffnet der Gruppe weiterhin, dass sie ihnen helfen kann, aber nur unter einer einzelnen Bedingung: Nia muss das Cronjurik zurücklassen. Die Anwesenheit des Schwertes an diesem Ort selbst sein schon eine gigantische Missetat. Nia, welche schon seit längerem an das Schwert gebunden ist, merkt, dass es an diesem Punkt keinen Ausweg für sie gibt. Noch bevor sie eine Antwort geben kann, wird sie von grausamem Gelächter unterbrochen und Baskanet steigt aus einem Spalt im Boden. Er sei gekommen, um sich sein Eigentum ein für alle Mal zurückzuholen und sich an Nias Leiden zu ergötzen. Er versucht, sie zu attackieren, doch die gesamte Gruppe, einschließlich Koshin, wirft sich dazwischen und will ihn davon abhalten. Noch bevor ein Kampf ausbrechen kann, stößt Baskanet ein grässliches "NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" hervor und fällt leblos in den Abgrund zurück. Als die Gruppe sich umsieht, sehen sie, dass Nia sich das Cronjurik in einem letzten Akt des Trotzes selbst durch das Herz gestoßen hat. Varg bricht zusammen und versucht alles in seiner Macht stehende, sie zu retten, doch alles, was seine Magie tut, ist Nia in einem Sarg aus Ranken einzuschließen. Ein letzter Blick auf das Cronjurik zeigt, dass seine eiskalte blaue Färbung einem Blutrot gewichen ist. Koshin teilt der Gruppe mit, dass Baskanets Energie verschwunden ist. Der Engel wirkt mit Nias Tat zufriedengestellt und gibt der restlichen Gruppe zwei Möglichkeiten: Sie können entweder weiter in den Krater vordringen und dort mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit sterben, oder in "ihre Welt" zurückkehren und stärker zurückkehren. Niemand in der Gruppe ist nach dem Erleben Nias Ablebens erpicht darauf, selbst zu sterben. Deswegen entscheiden sie sich, in ihre Welt zurückzukehren. Nur Varg, von trauer gepackt, möchte zurückbleiben. Er meint, dass er ohnehin nicht lange seine menschliche Form behalten wird und schwört, über Nia zu wachen, egal in was er sich verwandeln wird. Die restliche Gruppe verabschiedet sich schweren Herzens von ihm, es ist allen wohl bewusst, dass sie sich bei ihrem nächsten Treffen womöglich als Feinde gegenüber stehen werden. Dennoch tritt die Gruppe, nun um zwei wertvolle Mitglieder ärmer, in das vom Engel erschaffene Portal und wird in goldenes Licht gehüllt. Battle Log Kampf 1: Gegen die Gottesanbeterin PCs * Ceres: Anwesenheit bestätigt, vielleicht mit Geistern geholfen(?) * Nia: Anwesenheit bestätigt, mit dem Cronjurik geholfen (?) * Shae: Der Gottesanbeterin beide Augen mit extrem krassen Speerwürfen zerstört. * Tanin: Anwesenheit bestätigt. Ist gelaufen. * Thoben: Man kann es "tanken" nennen, aber auch "fast sterben". * Varg: Hat die Gottesanbeterin mit Magie belästigt und im entscheidenden Moment Shae geheilt. Gegner * Gottesanbeterin: Hat Thoben die Brust und Varg das Bein zertrümmert und danach noch Shae ausgeweidet. Kampf 2: Gegen Baskanet PCs * Ceres: Hat sein Bestes gegeben, Baskanet aufzuhalten. * Nia: Sich selbst trotz ihrer Bindung zum Cronjurik mit selbigem erstechen. Tötungen: Nia, Baskanet(?) * Shae: Hat geholfen, Baskanet aufzuhalten. * Tanin: Anwesenheit bestätigt. * Thoben: Hat geholfen, Baskanet aufzuhalten. * Varg: Hat geholfen, Baskanet aufzuhalten. Gegner * Baskanet: hat versucht, zu Nia vorzudringen und jemanden in die Schlucht zu werfen. NPCs * Koshin: Hat Baskanet aufgehalten, vermutlich war er groß teilig dafür verantwortlich, dass er überhaupt aufgehalten wurde. * Engel: Anwesenheit bestätigt. Kategorie:Abenteuer